


Broken

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, a what if thing, can be seen as platonic A/S, or romanic, which ever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Spike fled Sunnydale after Buffy beat him up. He goes to Angel, who takes him in.My take on what Angel's reaction would be if he saw how broken Spike was but Buffy's words.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was in the works for ages. This came about from me and a friend talking about how Buffy had done what Angelus could not. Which was break Spike. 
> 
> My thought was on how Angel would react at seeing Spike beaten and broken. This was the result.

Spike stumbled out of his car flinching in pain. He gripped his injured side looking up at the hotel he’d stopped in front of. He swallowed standing there swaying as he rethought his decision. He knew he shouldn’t have come, but he couldn’t stay in Sunnyhell anymore. It wasn’t like the others wanted him there anyway. After Buffy beat him up, he left the town and kept driving. It wasn’t until he drove into LA he realized he’d been following the instinct to seek out family. Now he stood in front of the Hyperion Hotel. He looked down, and sighed before stumbling up the steps and pushing through the doors. He barely reacted to the startled cries and scrambling as Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia grabbed stakes and glared at him. He sighed and stepped forward looking up and meeting Angel’s eyes.

 

The elder vampire was eyeing him but he was the only one not ready to kill Spike. Angel simply watched him a frown forming on his lips as he eyes took in Spike’s shaking injured body. The dark vampire stepped out from behind his desk. He walked passed his team holding up his hand for them to stand down.

 

“Angel, he’s evil!” Cordelia cried.

 

“He’s also injured.” Angel stated not looking at her as he watched Spike. Spike averted his eyes, not bothering to fight. He was swaying more now as he looked down. “What happened?” Angel asked.

 

“… Was stupid…” Spike replied. “… tired… everything hurts...” he added quietly. Angel stared at him.

 

“...Spike look at me.” there was an edge to his voice, making Spike flinch before meeting his eyes. Angel froze and was at his side with in a second putting his hands on his shoulders. Angel stared in Spike’s eyes in disbelief. Spike’s bright eyes were dull. He felt anger flare up, feeling an old protective streak rise up. He hadn’t felt it in years, not since he was cursed. It took him by surprise at how fierce it was. “...Who did this to you?” he asked. Spike was silent before looking down.

 

“...it was my fault…” he said.

 

“Spike. Answer me, Childe. Who did this?” Angel demanded. Spike flinched, and hunched his shoulder’s slightly. Angel was shocked at himself for the use of the word he hadn’t hadn’t called Spike in well over a century.

 

“Slayer.” he replied. “… She didn’t come back right… she was dark… I… I wanted to help…” he trailed off. “...She accused me… of taking advantage… and I guess I kinda did… but… I… I loved her I just wanted to help and she-” he stopped again trembling. “she knew I loved her and she just… she told me I was “Beneath her”…” he choked out.

 

Angel pulled Spike against him and hushed him. He bit down a growl. Buffy. Buffy had done this? She broke his childe… beat him… she knew of Spike’s feelings and she abused him? He felt his rage boil up. Angel never thought he’d ever feel hatred towards Buffy. He himself had loved her. A part of him still did. Always would. But this, seeing Spike, strong, pain in the ass, tough Spike, beaten and bruised and _broken_. It had his demon growling and clawing at its cage.  Angel couldn’t forgive Buffy for this. Spike shut his eyes going limp against the elder vampire. Angel held him rubbing his back before pulling away.

 

“Come on, William, lets get you some blood. You look like you haven’t fed in days.” he said turning and guiding the younger vampire towards the kitchen. He looked at his team giving them a look that he’d explain everything later as he walked passed them.

 

“Angel...” Wesley started, the former watcher had a frown on his face staring at Angel with a look of concern.

 

“Later.” Angel said. Wesley sighed and nodded. The others watched quietly as the two disappeared into the kitchen, before sharing a shook. Angel nudged Spike over to the table where the blonde slowly walked over and sat down.

 

“… its been a week or so.” Spike said quiet. “...since I last fed… Chip doesn’t allow me to hunt. I don’t want animal blood...” he added making a face as Angel pulled out a blood bag.

 

“I don’t have any human at the moment so animal is all I have.” Angel replied.

 

“...Don’t make me drink it. Its disgusting.” he added. Angel sighed. He’d been informed about the chip when it happened. He wasn’t exactly pleased that Buffy and the others hadn’t done much about it. Angel would look for a way to get that thing out while Spike stayed. He wasn’t letting Spike run around defenseless against humans.

 

“You’re drinking it. No arguing.” he told Spike. The younger made a noise and when Angel glanced at him saw that Spike was pouting as he stared at the ground. “that face isn’t going to work with me Childe. It never did.” he said. Spike scowled at that before sighing and rubbing at his battered face. The microwave went off and Angel pulled the mug out he lifted his wrist biting into it and letting some of his blood mix in with the animal blood. He licked at his wrist healing the bite before taking the mug over to Spike. The blonde looked at it and slowly took it. Spike eyed the mug but lifted it up to his mouth. He paused, catching a scent mixing with the pig’s blood and looked up at the older vampire who motioned for him to drink. Spike shifted and took a drink grimacing at the taste but downing the rest of it.

 

“… Thanks, mate.” Spike said quietly. Angel hummed in response as he leaned back against the counter.

 

“… you can have one of the spare rooms on the second floor.” he stated.

 

“You’re… you’re going to let me stay?” Spike asked eyeing him.

 

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere. And sunrise is in less in an hour.” Angel replied, he glanced over as Cordelia stepped in with a med kit and set it on the table eyeing Spike before nodding to Angel and quickly leaving. Angel walked over and opened it pulling out a few things before turning and forcing Spike to lift his face as he tended to the wounds there. Spike hissed trying to jerk away but stopped at the stern look Angel gave him. The young vampire sighed and slumped his shoulders letting Angel tend to his injuries. The two stayed quiet as Angel patched Spike up. Once the elder was done he packed the kit back up and shut it.

 

“… I’m not a fledgling.” Spike said quietly.

 

“Of course you’re not.” Angel replied picking up the empty mug and filling it up with more blood to heat up.

 

“I’m a Master. I proved that.” the blonde continued.

“You did.” the dark vampire agreed.

 

“I can take care of myself. Protect myself.”

 

“mhm.”

 

“I don’t need...” Spike trailed off. Angel stepped over with the hot blood and handed him the cup. Spike stared at it.

 

“… your sire.” Angel finished for him. “But I’m here for when you do.” he told Spike making the other look up at him.

 

“… I needed you a hundred years ago. I needed you when Dru and I were attacked in Prague by the mob. _She_ needed you too.” Spike said. “… I needed you in Sunnydale when I was trapped in that bloody wheelchair.” he added. Angel winced and sighed.

 

“… I should have never left. But when I got cursed, I wasn’t thinking straight. I couldn’t face you and Dru after what I had done to you both. So I ran. In Sunnydale that was Angelus. Driven mad from years of being suppressed by the soul.” he said. “… All I can say to you is that I am sorry for abandoning you. For putting you through all that. But that isn’t going to change what I did. What Angelus did.”

 

“… Do you hate me?” Spike asked. Angel looked at him.

 

“Truthfully? No. I could never hate you, Spike. As annoying and as much of a pain in the ass that you are, you’re still my blood, my Childe.” Angel said. “If I had hated you I’d have staked you as soon as you even arrived at Sunnydale.” he said.

 

T hey fell silent again and Angel nudged the cup still in Spike’s hand. Spike shifted and lifted it up drinking down the blood.  Angel took the empty cup as Spike held it out. 

 

“Want more or are you good?” Angel asked.

 

“I’m good.” Spike replied. “… I’m tired. Can I head to bed now?” he asked looking up at the older.

 

“You don’t need my permission to go to bed, Spike.” Angel said. Spike stood and shuffled from the kitchen. Angel followed him out and watched him head up the stairs. Once the blonde was out of sight he ran a hand through his hair and turned to his team who were staring at him waiting. 

 

“So, why are we housing a deadly evil vampire?” Cordelia asked.

 

“He’s not deadly. To humans at least. He’s chipped. He can’t harm any of you.” Angel explained. 

 

“But he’s still evil.” Gunn said, “Chipped or not. Why is he here? And why did you allow him to stay?” the hunter asked.

 

“Gunn is right, Angel. Spike is dangerous. Not to us but he is still dangerous to you.” Wesley said. “We can’t trust him.”

 

“He came to me for safety. I’m not just going to throw him out.” Angel replied. “He’s my childe. He’s staying until he’s healed and ready to leave.” he added, eyeing his team down. Cordelia stared at him and sighed giving a nod.

 

“… Alright.” she said. Wesley looked at her before looking at Angel and giving his own nod. Gun frowned but nodded as well. Angel nodded himself.

 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have a call to make.” he said heading for his office. 

 

His team watched him go before sighing. 

 

~~~

 

Spike stayed at the Hyperion for a good  few week s recovering. He stayed out of the way mostly, watching them work and listening to them talking about what ever case they had. He wasn’t as battered, his wounds fully healing, but Angel could still see how broken Spike was. He didn’t point it out. He didn’t comment on it.  He never protested when Spike would walked over and just stand close to him when he was discussing things with his team. 

 

True to his word he was there when Spike needed to just be close to him or just someone. He wasn’t really shocked when Spike just up and left after the last week was over. He felt a twinge of sadness seeing the younger vampire leave but he let him go. But Spike wasn’t broken any more, and Angel was glad for that.

 

When Spike turned up about a month or so later battered and shaking and mumbling about ‘the Spark’, Angel simply gave him some blood tended his wounds and listened to the blonde’s half crazed rambling that reminded Angel to much like himself when he was cursed with his soul.  Once again Angel started slowly piecing Spike back together. Something told Angel that this wouldn’t be the last time Spike sought him out. 

 

The dark vampire looked down at Spike who was curled up against him now dead asleep, and sighed softly. He reached up and ran a hand through his childe’s messy hair before planting a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

He didn’t mind helping Spike. If it kept Spike from staying broken, Angel would gladly  be here for when the blond needed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr blog: shadowsfandomhellhole  
> My Spike RP blog: formerlywilliamthebloody


End file.
